Syfy movies
Alien Lockdown In space nobody can hear you scream! Crocodile An Australian croc stalks a group of teenagers. Shark Attack Poor man's version of Jaws, or Deep Blue Sea. Larva Robocroc Not to be confused with RoboCop. A crocodile gets spliced with cyborg-like implants. Octopus A kraken-like squid monster harasses a cruise ship. Poseidon Rex Manticore A mythical hybrid terrorises a group of American elite soldiers - and, of course, the Taliban. Sand Serpents Mongolian death worms assault a group of US Special Forces, and MORE Taliban. Snakehead Terror Think Frankenfish, but on a larger scale. Frankenfish Frankenstein meets snakeheads. Hammerhead: Shark Frenzy A scientist turns his son into a half-human, half-shark like hybrid. Kinda like The Fly. * 2 unnamed characters eaten by the Sharkman * Woman forced to give birth to a hybrid is killed * 3 unnamed characters eaten by Sharkman * Bernie Amos shot by security guards * CPT Sheldon eaten along with one more person * Guard 1 eaten * Erik Anderson incinerated * Doctor Mendoveko, Jane Harper and Dr. Krause eaten * Six guards shot by Tom Reed * Whitney Feder eaten * Preston King has his arm ripped off then shot dead by Tom Reed * Guard 10 eaten * Guard 11 shot by Tom Reed * Sharkman blown up with liquid nitrogen S.S. Doomtrooper The Nazis have created a super-weapon and the Allies are given a mission to destroy it. Maybe Hitler was somehow behind this as well as the Bismarck dreadnought project. (Hilarious movie by the way, a super-soldier immune to tank shells, explosives and missiles is somehow crippled by a KNIFE!) * Johnson killed by the Doomtrooper with a machine gun * German team massacred by the Doomtrooper who then electrocutes the team commander * French Resistance slaughtered by the Doomtrooper * Potter bisected by the Doomtrooper * Reinhardt and the adjutant shot dead by Ullman * German team massacred with machine gun emplacements * Jean-Claude killed by electrocution through a metallic door * Papadakis shot through the eye by a sniper * CPT Malloy slashes the German sniper * Jones seemingly killed by the sniper, he is later shown to have survived but is killed by a German squad * Allied team slaughters the Germans * Digger uses explosives to destroy an emplacement killing more Germans * CPT Malloy kills a soldier before he turns into the Doomtrooper * Ullman's assistant killed by the Doomtrooper, who has also slaughtered the guards * CPT Malloy shoves an electric cable into the Doomtrooper's helmet killing it from overexposure Skeleton Man This is essentially a ripoff of Predator, both movies featuring similar themes such as an otherworldly killer hunting a group of soldiers. * Archaeologist killed by Skeleton Man * Assistant killed by Skeleton Man * 2 workers at power plant killed by Skeleton Man * 2 soldiers killed by Skeleton Man * Female soldier impaled * 2 sentries and a scout killed * Heavy gunner killed * Helicopter gunners killed along with crew * Sniper killed by Skeleton Man along with another soldier * Chemical plant massacred by Skeleton Man, including several workers, two security guards, a few scientists and the man in charge * Skeleton Man seemingly killed - later confirmed that he is still alive Spiders (2000) An experiment gone wrong results in arachnids which grow exponentially larger each time they reproduce. Category:SyFy Category:Stubs